Hisui
Hisui (翡翠) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. He acts as the Byakko of Earth (天の白虎, Chi no Byakko) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. Pirates were known to exist in Japan sometime during the early Heian period. They were on the rise during the 10th century and were infamous for their thievery. Imperial records note various subjugations were held throughout the Seto Inland Sea. Discontent with ruling nobles and the promise of profit at sea increased the amount of pirate organizations throughout the islands. Pirates included people from any end of the social ladder, ranging from unfortunate peasants to rebellious nobles. Families who excelled at navigating the seas eventually dedicated themselves to creating impressive navies and settled as country lords in seaside provinces using their wealth and influence. A handful of these clans found service under several reputed daimyou in the wars following the Heian period. Hisui doesn't personally affiliate himself with any political party due to his apathy to the capital's strife and his status as an outlaw. However, since he is the designated opposite of his Heaven counterpart, the protagonist will activate the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2#Plot|Emperor (帝, mikado)]] story route if he is the first guardian they meet. The player's choice affects the presentation of the game's story events. Role in Game Background Story Although he never reveals his real name to those inquiring, Hisui was once known under the name Masahiro Tachibana (橘雅弘, Tachibana no Masahiro). His family's ancestor once served in the national guard and subjugated a pirate riot. For his services, his ancestor was rewarded a post in Iyo Province. The Tachibana remained in Iyo until a century later when the government officials in Kyou unceremoniously placed a new governor in the province without their consent. Effectively removing the Tachibana clan's influence, the isolated nobles were furious and rebelled against the governor by banding together with angered villagers. Fifty years later, Masahiro's father was deemed an influential figure of the conflict, effectively becoming the captain of pirates at Iyo. By the time Masahiro was born, his father had abandoned his life of piracy and settled down in the capital. He and his wife served under the main house of the Tachibana clan. The main house had no male heir and were already on the brink of ruin. Desperate to raise a successor, the main house immediately sought a worthy servant to become the clan's next heir. They vied for Masahiro's father but his father refused, not wanting to subject himself to a life in nobility. Tensions were raised once the main house learned of his son who was raised with manners befitting a noble. Although his parents asked for the governor's intervention for their behalf, it was obvious the imperial court was in the main house's favor. Before they committed themselves to complying to the finality of their son's future, they told Masahiro the truth of their family's ancestry. Masahiro was ten years old when he decided to leave the capital. Leaving behind all ties to his family and home, he adopted the name Hisui and, like his father before him, became a formidable pirate. Shortly thereafter, he mastered the seas and soon became the captain to his own pirate crew. He sailed to the western mainland several times, prospered with international traders, and established a reputation for himself in the western islands. Like his ancestors before him, Hisui willingly led an uprising against the corrupt governor in Iyo who held the populace in agony with his greed and arrogance. He and his pirate comrades invade the government post and intimated the governor enough to flee, effectively dethroning the ruling powers of the province. Hisui sent a demand to the capital to grant respite to the people, but he was defiantly answered with news of a replacement governor. Frustrated by the imperial court's decision to ignore the people's strife, Hisui abandoned the post and withdrew his men. When Hisui was twenty-five years old, he learned Yukitaka became Iyo's new governor. Once he heard that Yukitaka had different policies than the previous governor, Hisui met the young man in person. Hisui became interested in Yukitaka's plot to dissolve the pirates and cooperated with the governor's plan. He found Yukitaka too naive to initiate successful mediations with his pirate brethren -since the young man assumed his status alone would win him automatic compliance- and often talked on Yukitaka's behalf. The captain knew there were members who were forced by circumstance to become pirates and allowed them to enjoy a life of peace. His own crew dwindled in numbers, but Hisui himself was content to keep his current stature. Six years later, Hisui and his men received a letter from a noble in the capital requesting their expertise. Inside the letter was a large reward and a promise for treasure. Realizing that the letter meant the pirates would be used as a scapegoat for a nobleman's plot, Hisui's crew were appalled by the proposal. Hisui, fascinated by the noble's tone of arrogance, decided to meet their inquirer in person and set sail for Kyou. His men remain in hiding and smuggle Hisui within the capital's borders moments before Karin lands within the parallel world. Story Events If Karin chooses to treasure strength over all other traits, the White Dragon will assign her to the Byakko duo. She arrives in the parallel world near a dock and overhears the conversation of two men. From their exchange, she learns that one of them is an outlaw and the other is a figure of authority. If Karin freezes when the outlaw tries to seize her, she will be caught within Hisui's arms. His antics disgusts the commissioner who departs from the scene. As Hisui apologizes to his prisoner for his actions, Misono and Yukarihime arrive to explain to the confused Karin that she is the Priestess of the Dragon God. The pirate could care less about the young girl's responsibilities and repeatedly offers her chances to run away with him. In his mind, neither he or Karin are obligated to care about the capital's decay and have every right to leave it to its fate. Upon seeing Karin volunteer herself to her duties as a priestess, Hisui decides to play along on the pretense of entertaining himself and faithfully escorts Karin to where ever she may desire. He worries when Karin stresses herself yet he insists his concern is not due to his duty as her guardian. Due to his whimsical behavior and secretive origins, the twins and Akifumi wonder if Hisui is a trustworthy protector for Karin's safety. As he spends time with the priestess, Hisui confesses his main purpose for staying in the capital. He wants to leave as soon as he rejects Kazuhito personally, an act he does as soon as Karin locates the Genbu talisman. By the time he fulfills this goal, Hisui is too amused by Karin's personality to abandon her and chooses to remain beside her by his own violation. Once she gains the power to seal vengeful spirits, Hisui earnestly believes in the legends of the priestess and accepts his own contract as a guardian. When he isn't attending to his duties to her, he covertly reports to his crew or hides from patrolling officers. Hisui eventually reunites with his opposing Byakko counterpart, Yukitaka. In spite of their past history together, the pirate remains ambivalent to the commissioner's threats and does as he pleases. The trio search for the talisman of the western divine aide and encounter Shirin in either scenario. During the Retired Emperor's route, Hisui leisurely chats with the demon in an attempt to reveal her true colors. His ploy works despite Yukitaka's suspicions and Shirin is humiliated by her failure to procure the pirate's trust. In the Emperor's story route, Yukitaka instead tries to convince the demon to abandon her ways. Hisui patronizes the commissioner for repeating the same mistake in Iyo, feeling that Yukitaka is too forceful in his attempts to negotiate. If Karin doesn't have high bonds with him for the final battle, he may accompany her as an optional partner in her party. During the bonus epilogue scenario, Hisui remains in the capital with Karin and wants to take a break from piracy. His own crew frantically search for him and plead for his return to Iyo. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has him and Yukitaka either act as the priestess's starting guardians or be amongst those being held prisoner within the central gates. The scattered guardians work together to reunite their comrades and to find a way back to the parallel world. Both he and Hinoe assist the priestess in breaking a seal placed on one of the gates. They do so by giving her a compact mirror to shine through the illusion. Personal Routes Karin may become intimate with Hisui in either story scenario. In the Emperor's story route, Karin wants to know Hisui's reasons for becoming a pirate. During two private outings with him, Hisui roughly explains the history of his clan and his distaste for nobles in Kyou. As she questions further, he indulges his opinion that every person is alone in life. Therefore, he has no sentiments for loyalty or obligation. Although he is adamant in these beliefs, his playful presentation of his thoughts strengthens the attraction between them. During their third private outing together, they are suddenly attacked by a possessed onmyouji. Hisui blocks Karin from their assailant's rampage, an act which surprises him more than it does the priestess. Hisui later confesses his anxieties regarding his uncharacteristic chivalry, even wondering if he received someone else's Heart Pieces by mistake. However, the incident opened his eyes to his true feelings for Karin. During their fourth outing, he confidently steals her away from the Star Clan's manor and takes her for a long horse ride to his ship. After admitting his feelings to her as she enjoys the beautiful scenery, Hisui requests for her to join his adventurous life. Though she hesitates to respond, he escorts her back to the manor and asks she consider his offer. Conversely, both Karin and Yukarihime worry over the possibility of Hisui abandoning his duties prematurely during the Retired Emperor's story route. As the priestess hurries to confirm Hisui's intentions, she accidentally overhears a noble woman being suspicious of Hisui's past. She gestures to the botched and empty Tachibana manor, accusing him of being responsible for the clan's ruin. Hisui is listless to her declarations and rudely dismisses her once he notices Karin's presence. Remaining dubious to the woman's claims, he instead confirms that he will stay in the capital until Karin no longer needs his service. As Karin remains beside him, Hisui admits he could care less if the world ended if they failed. Seeing no point in trying to avoid the inevitable, he ponders Karin's reasons for trying to save Kyou. Touched by her unbridled passion as they spend more time with one another, he abruptly pays Karin a nightly visit to gaze at the moon. Keeping their meeting a secret from Yukarihime, he brings Karin to a field of Christmas camellia as he slowly reveals his new thoughts regarding the future. He now fears losing her, and he fears losing his identity if he were to change. Uncertain about himself yet housing admiration for her, Hisui hopes he will never forget their time together. His first dream in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has him share a leisurely outing together with Karin. After she finishes her ritual day of seclusion, he takes her to the ocean at nightfall to show her a shining entity known as sea firefly. When Karin admits she would like to escape the dream world, Hisui cuts the dream short to fulfill her wish. His second dream places Karin into Hisui's past, letting her witness Hisui and his crew overthrowing the Iyo governor. Uninterested in ruling a government post and apologizing for the stress the incident caused for her, Hisui promises to take her on a pleasure cruise. The promise is fulfilled in the third dream. As they sail, the pirate confesses he knew that they were experiencing dreams and slyly states his defiance to the eavesdropping deity responsible for them. However, he admits they weren't a complete waste of time and confesses his intimate feelings for Karin. The dream ends before she can return them in kind, yet Hisui remarks he will wait for her favorable reply later. When they return to the parallel world, Hisui takes Karin to the beach at sundown. The priestess is distracted by a pair of mew gulls and tries to run after them. Amused by her whimsical sprint, Hisui captures her in an embrace and whispers his endearment for her. He confesses he wants to gaze at the night's moon together with her. He shares his twin ending in Special with Yoritada. Both guardians observe a sparring match between two heavenly maidens within the dream world. Karin is impressed with their grace, while the men are fascinated with their dexterity handling exotic weapons. Hisui bets his experience in the west can trump the samurai's training, which spurs friendly competitiveness between them. The guardians remember their challenge in the parallel world and spar with imported weapons while their priestess watches. Both men are anticipating to win whatever prize Karin has planned for them. Character Information Development While it is not stated outright, Hisui's ancestor is Tachibana no Tooyasu (橘遠保), a historical figure who is thought to be a member of the Iyo-Tachibana. He earned fame for helping the defenses during Taira no Masakado's rebellion in the capital. Masakado's revolt was followed by Fujiwara no Sumitomo's riot. When Sumitomo raised arms against the imperial government, the minister of Kyou allied himself with disgruntled pirates to oppose them. It is recognized as one of the earliest known incidents of piracy during the Heian period. Tooyasu was the imperial guard stationed at Iyo and was the one who captured Sumitomo and his offspring as they tried to flee west. He was rewarded the Uwa District for his services. Before she created the Byakko short story in the series's comic, Tohko Mizuno took a vacation to Iyo for inspiration. Mizuno noted she gave Hisui straight hair to contrast Tomomasa's wavy hairstyle, thinking that it fits the pirate image better. She initially tried to create a "worldly image" for Hisui, but the original sketches neglected to emphasize his noble upbringings. Therefore, her radical designs were backpedaled to his current look. Like Tomomasa, she feels the white overcoat he wears presents a mature, gentleman image. Personality Composed with a suave demeanor, Hisui acts as a natural gentleman. Habitually avoiding vulgarity, he may express his thoughts symbolically or with a proper poem. He compares people to boats led astray and compares feelings to the uncontrollable waves. From these comparisons, he believes he can accurately convey his thoughts for the group's predicaments. Sometimes Hisui may cut the noble image short when offering his wisdom to others, sparing none from his blunt observations and honesty. When his advice is met with fierce denial or rejection, the pirate dubs negative backlash against him as the naivety of youth. Usually Hisui is prone to teasing and may purposely push someone's buttons just to chuckle at their reaction. A wry smile always present on his lips, his fluctuating mood may be difficult to predict yet ensures that his entrances are never monotonous. Since he often means no harm by his actions, Hisui appears to be a tricky yet charismatic and dexterous individual to others. Hisui can match wits with the nobles in Kyou and can flawlessly dominate their poetic contests at whim. Yet Hisui is uninterested at the thought of ever joining their society. He finds their daily lifestyle suffocating and tiresome, ultimately meaningless to the wonders the world has to offer. If he should happen to meet with a nobleman, his dry humor and sardonic wit act as a thin mask for his hostility towards them. His anger and distaste with the nobility's stagnant ways fueled his departure from his family and strengthens his standing as a leader for the common man. Enjoying his pirate life with no regrets, Hisui preserves his freedom from responsibility by focusing on the present. His boat is his kingdom and his destination is never certain. Only pursuing thrill and excitement in life, he feels his love for the inconstant sea is all that truly matters to him. As long as it doesn't bore him, he would gladly even accept the end of everything he knew. He claims to harbor a permanent love for beauty and treasure, but even these pleasures don't seem to hold his attention for long. The pirate's charm has flattered many women in his time, all of whom mean nothing to Hisui. He finds their relations to be fleeting as they were blinded by delusions of intimacy. At first, he treated Karin in the same manner as he did all women with flirtatious jests; yet Karin's exuberance and adventurous spirit surprises him during her fight for the capital. When Karin earnestly questions his lifestyle, Hisui slowly realizes she actually challenged a deeper part of himself, making him aware that he was truly afraid of losing his self-image if he were to ever change. By watching her actions, he then believes that being attached to someone isn't necessarily the end for him; it can be a new beginning. Feeling genuine endearment for her boldness and innocence, he treasures her as a priceless "flower" which requires his protection. In his eyes, they are soul mates who don't need to understand one another's origins and merely strive to be together. Although Yukitaka initially views him as a distrustful individual, Hisui harbors a playful attachment to the former governor. He enjoys tip-toeing on the border of the temporary truce for their guardian duties, testing the limits of the youth's patience constantly. Hisui's status as a criminal dampens their relationship further, something which Yukitaka feels has marred the pirate almost beyond repair for conformity. The pirate occasionally patronizes his counterpart for his serious approach and behavior, especially when it leads the youth into a trap. Even so, Hisui holds no animosity for Yukitaka and it's mainly the youth's devotion to his duty which drives them apart. He never wants to hear the youth's amended respect for him as he has anticipated it years ago. Character Symbolism Hisui translates to "jade" in English. The stone is thought to embody the ability to purify, to grant wishes, or to endow happiness. In China, the stone is thought to strengthen the five humane virtues (benevolence, justice, honor, knowledge, and wisdom) which expels malevolent spirits. Confucius allegedly claimed the stone is a solidification of the heart and soul. Throughout China's history, the stone was used as a good luck charm for safe journeys and successful business affairs. A jade trinket was also said to have been given to a husband's first wife to symbolize the good fortune of their union. Due to its legendary properties, the stone is an ingredient in a mystical immortality potion. The common gardenia is Hisui's symbolic item. Stylized versions of the flower decorate the weighted ends of his weapon and his right earring. Famed for its white petals, the gardenia is summer flower which was also treasured in China for its strong sweet scent. According to legend, the flower was first planted onto the earth by a beautiful and faithful woman named Gardenia. She surrounded herself with anything tinted white for she loved the color dearly. One day, an angel descended to her and told her to plant the flower, which was growing in heaven. If she took care of the flower on Earth and kissed it after a year, the angel would come again. Gardenia did as she was told and, as promised, the angel appeared before her. Moved by her loyalty, the angel proposed to her and they were happily married. Within the flower language it represents happiness, purity and elegance. His favorite scent, Jijuu (侍従), is said to be one of the six essential components for understanding the beauty and supposed therapeutic properties of incense during the Heian Period. Like the other scents, it was a fragrance said to have been favored by those in royalty during the autumn months. When burned it was thought to embody the warmth and chill of an autumn breeze, a scent of nostalgia. It was burned during the sunset hours. Hisui's favorite flower in autumn is known as a flower symbol for women. His winter flower represents adoration. Silver within Japan has a long history of being associated with moon deities. The tint was created centuries before the Heian period, thought to have been made by preserving pure white sand. The color is often used in Japan to represent the deva Candra, Soma, or Shisa for paintings, statues, or festivals. Gold often coexists with silver in ancient art to represent the sun and moon. During Hisui's romance events, he mentions Chang'e, a beautiful woman in Chinese mythology and a famous moon goddess. Her tale of being forever trapped on the moon started the moon viewing festival, which is traditionally held on the full moon in autumn. It is now held on August 15th for consistency. The festival is popular for meeting new friends or lovers. Quotes *"It has come to my attention that today is a special day for those in love. Perhaps you know why I am visiting you with these delicacies. ...Now, dearest lady who relishes sweetness, let me present you an even sweeter gift. Would you grant me permission to whisper a love poem into your ears?" *"This might be unsightly, Milady. Best stay behind me." *"The enemy is mocking you for their pleasure. Let me punish them for you." *"Don't make a man worry so much." *"Shed your tears when we have time alone." *"Do you not trust my ability?" *"The things you say are always so endearing." *"Iyo's waters are more than you can ever fathom, good sir. I'd be happy to oblige your ignorance. I'll see to it that your body is smothered by everything that Iyo has to offer. The Iyo pirates are sure to give you a warm welcome." *"No one can filch my freedom from me. I am my own master." *"I've heard this box grants the beholder's wishes. Usually there is nothing that could hold me prisoner. Yet, if the tales of this box are true... Then I wish to see my princess again." *"The moon of a winter's night beckons the heart of my beloved." *"Don't think I'll let you go, my darling." *"Good night, my charming pearl chrysanthemum. Sweet dreams." *"Let's embark on a long journey, you and I. On an endless trip with no destination. If our hearts are one, we can go anywhere together." *"You're fine, right? Not bleeding anywhere?" :"It doesn't matter if I am or not. If I am, I'll just have our priestess nurse my injuries in private." :"Hey, stop screwin' around! Get your hands off her!" :"That's not for you to decide, is it?" ::~~Isato and Hisui; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"I still think you're not a pirate. You're just so nice all the time." :"Is that so? Perhaps that is how I appear in a pure maiden's eyes. But I believe a person's true colors are distinguished once the obstructions surrounding them are removed. Milady, would you like to touch for yourself and see?" :"Wha-? Uh, not now! S-Some other time!" :"(chuckles) Very well, another day. I eagerly await when you have the courage." ::~~Karin and Hisui; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"Don't put me on the same level as Hisui, would you? The prospect of riding a poorly built skiff is confounding. And to think you would allow a shaken, frail princess ride it. I would never condone putting her in such danger." :"If that's your concern, I have to raise my remonstration. If I'' am at the helm, I could be beside my beloved whilst we sail to our destination. Certainly better than a flimsy promise to meet at some banquet." :"Aren't you considering how your lady would feel during the trip?" :"An instant of danger from the ocean's current is the true spice of life, Tomomasa." ::~~Tomomasa and Hisui; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi'' Fighting Style Hisui's stats are made to contrast Yukitaka's strengths. He specializes in casting magic but he has a lower attack and defense. Even so, the numbers are balanced and are around the same range, so he is a strong asset against Wood elementals. Special Abilities These abilities are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Energy Absorption' (気力吸収, kiryoku kyushuu) :Cost - 2 Will :Damages opponent to restore a fraction of Hisui's health. *'Capture' (束縛, sokubaku) :Cost - 3 Will :Paralyzes opponent. Certain percentage of failure. *'Concealment' (遁甲, tonkō) :Cost - 5 Will (outside battle and events only) :Temporarily eliminates random encounters on the map. Magic *'Seishoushin' (星晶針) :Cost - 2 Metal :Star magic. Summons a mini meteor shower to pummel opponent. Deals moderate damage. *'Seiki Ryuten' (星気流転) :Cost - 3 Metal, 2 Water :Damages opponent and heals Karin based on the damage of the attack. *'Shinsei Musou Dai-shougun' (神星無双大将軍) :Cost - 3 Fire, 1 Earth, 5 Metal, 5 Water :Stronger meteor shower. Deals heavy damage to opponent. *'Byakko Shoukan' (白虎召喚) :Cost - 5 Wood, 2 Fire, 3 Earth, 5 Metal, 4 Water; requires Hisui to have Byakko talisman equipped :Summons Byakko to hit opponent with a burst of light. Metal elemental magic. *'Dai'itoku Myō-Oh Shu' (大威徳明王呪) :Cost - 3 Wood, 1 Fire, 4 Earth, 5 Metal, 2 Water; requires Yukitaka in party and completely successful retrieval of western talisman :Byakko guardians summon Dai'itoku Myō-Oh to hit target with an explosive light. Ultimate metal elemental magic. These unique spells are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Mokashou' (猛火衝) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Hinoe in the same party :Strong fire magic. *'Guren Tenbu' (紅蓮天舞) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Yoritada and Benkei in the same party :Strong fire magic. *'Ryusei Hishou' (流星飛翔) :Cost - 5 Will; requires Tomomasa and Kagetoki in the same party :Ultimate star magic. Gallery Hisui-harukacomic.jpg|Panel in Volume 6 of the comic serialization Hisui-haruka2-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 live action theater production Hisui-haruka2saien-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 Saien live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters